


Heal You With My Love

by RenLuthor



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Officer Earp gets injured on an undercover mission. Luckily, her partner, Officer Haught knows how to tend to stab wounds. If the intimacy between them compels them to spill out a few secrets about each other, then well, who are they to blame?
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Heal You With My Love

"Don't move."

Nicole warned as she walked out of the constricted bathroom, a wet, blood-stained napkin in her hands.

Wynonna grunted in response, clutching onto her right shoulder, wincing when her finger brushed against the gaping stab wound.

Although Nicole had managed to wipe away most of the dripping blood, the redness remained. The bathroom they were in made Wynonna feel claustrophobic. A narrow side of the bathroom was for the shower, and just about four tiles worth of space for the sink and toilet.

Wynonna sat on the closed toilet, a small stool kept in front of her, where Nicole had been sitting to tend to Wynonna. Not being able to wear a shirt, under any other circumstances, would be great, but not right now, when the heater in their cheap motel room had broken down, and winter was right around the corner.

Nicole walked back in with a bag in her hand.

"What's in that?" Wynonna asked, eyeing the small fanny pack sort of bag.

"Gauze, bandage, disinfectant, needles, medical thread, antiseptics, painkillers."

"You coulda' just said a first-aid kit."

"You asked what was in it."

"You're stupid, y'know."

"And you're cranky and immature. Shut up." Nicole retorted, and seated herself down on the tiny little stool, between Wynonna's legs, scrutinizing eyes fixed onto the wound.

Nicole's eyes flicked from Wynonna's chest and up to her shoulders, before moving down onto the bag. She took a deep breath, and retrieved some cotton from the bag, along with a bottle of antiseptic liquid, and soaked the cotton with some of it. She placed the bottle down next to her foot, and leaned forward, placing the cotton below the wound, causing Wynonna to hiss aloud. She winced, looking away and locking her jaw as the cotton moved with gentle strokes along the sides of the wound.

Wynonna had removed the knife, although painful, and Nicole had, of course, yelled at her for that, about bloodloss, hygiene and infections and blah-blah-blah.

"Hold still-" Nicole said, her voice quivering and shaky. Her lips remained parted, and eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on the wound on Wynonna's arm.

"I'm trying- it hurts-" Wynonna gritted through her teeth, hissing as Nicole's fingers retreated from the wound.

"Alright. This is the hard part, and when it's over, you'll be okay. Yeah?" Nicole said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You're stitching it? You sure?"

"Yes, I am." Nicole said, and averted her gaze to look straight into Wynonna's eyes.

Nicole had honest eyes, modest and assuring. Wynonna had seen them a hundred times before. She'd seen them up close too, for the past two weeks, when they went to bed next to each other. But she'd never seen them the way she was seeing them at that moment. She didn't know why or how they pulled her in, drowning her within them. She didn't even know if Nicole looked at everyone like that, or just Wynonna. Wynonna liked to think it was just her.

"Wynonna?" Nicole urged, and Wynonna blinked back to the present, mumbling something incoherent. Nicole simply narrowed her eyes and then went back to fishing items out of her bag.

The moment, everything about it, seemed so overtly domestic, although people wouldn't exactly call stitching someone's stab wound a domestic act, for Wynonna, who'd been on the police force for ages now, and who'd seen Nicole grow alongside her, always believing she was her rival, instead of her friend, and ending up being paired with her for an undercover operation, it seemed like something had bloomed between the two of them. Something they never spoke about. Something that they only showed when their fingers brushed while exchanging weapons, something that could only be seen when Wynonna would slip her arm around Nicole's waist and pull her back with caution, when they went about spying and were close to getting caught, something that they only knew existed when they both went to sleep next to each other, silently wishing they could do that every night, something so obvious and oblivious at the same time, that no matter how much they seemed to care for each other, all that would come out of the both of them was stone-cold bickering.

But now, sitting here in front of each other, so vulnerable and naked, not physically, but emotionally bare, not having any other option except to face what they kept neglecting for days, it made Wynonna's skin burn. Sitting here, she could see just how attractive Nicole was, her smooth tanned skin, tinted with pink at her cheeks, her brown eyes, beautiful and kissable lips, All she wants is to bite the lips and explore every inch of Nicole's mouth with her tongue.

Absently, Wynonna reached out and brushed some hair away from Nicole's forehead, who was busy threading the needle. At Wynonna's touch, she whipped her head up, eyes searching Wynonna's, lips falling open and shutting back, as her tongue ran over to glaze the bottom lip. Every primal instinct in Wynonna's body urged her to lean forward and taste them, but she knew where to draw the line. Besides, Nicole and she were simply colleagues. Nothing could ever work out between them. 

At least she tried to convince herself it wouldn't.

"Sorry-" Wynonna mumbled, glancing away and back at Nicole, who seemed to have threaded the needle. She kept nibbling at the side of her bottom lip, and Wynonna noticed the red that had begun peeking ever so slightly.

"Don't do that." Wynonna said, flicking her finger against Nicole's bottom lip. 

Nicole's eyes shot up, and it seemed like her breath had caught in her throat. Well, erm, now that Nicole peered at Wynonna with such genuine innocence, it was hard for Wynonna to remain focused as well.

"Okay, uh." Nicole said, and drew a deep breath, holding her hand up to the start of the wound.

"Stay still, okay?" Nicole murmured, her eyes softening and fixing onto the wound. Wynonna shut her eyes with anticipation of the pain that was to come.

"You uh- you should've waited for me-"

"I really don't want to hear you lecture me about not following the plan-"

"You could've been hurt way worse."

Wynonna opened her eyes just a peek, only to find Nicole was concentrated on her wound, the needle having sewn through her skin at the start. 

Wynonna winced, hissing and grunting as Nicole continued to sew the needle through Wynonna's skin.

"It's alright Nicole, it's just a stab wound."

"He was going to stab you in the chest, Wynonna."

"But he didn't. You shot him, and you saved me."

"I didn't do shit. You held them off for so long, I couldn't have done that if it weren't for you, and now I feel bad because I feel like I gave you the riskier part of the plan, which is why you're hurt." Nicole complained, and Wynonna tried not to smile at her little pout.

"Don't blame yourself, Nicole. I've had worse before, okay? A basic stab wound isn't going to hurt me. I mean, at least not as much as the other things I've been through." Wynonna assured her, and Nicole's bottom lip quirked.

"I just wish we could've gotten out without you getting hurt."

"They don't train you for five years for nothin'." Wynonna joked, butterflies fluttering around her stomach when Nicole smiled.

"You like doing this, don't you? Getting so close to danger, and then getting off on the thrill of it, not caring how it bites you back." Nicole shook her head, and though what she said should've stung Wynonna, the concern that laced her words made Wynonna's lips twitch in a soft smile.

"Yeah, I do."

It's why I dared to fall in love with you.

A voice supplied from the back of her mind, and she dismissed it when Nicole scoffed. "Don't be so careless."

"Why?"

"Because I can't see you like this."

"Why?"

She knew she was pushing Nicole to her limit, but she didn't care. She wanted answers. Answers only Nicole could give her.

After what seemed like ages, Nicole looked back at Wynonna, staring straight at her.

"Because it hurts me."

"Why does it hurt you?"

Nicole breathed, grabbing a small blade and snipping the excess thread off. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I want answers; reasons." Wynonna shrugged, cringing at the shard of pain that struck her arm as she lifted it.

"It's better if I keep them to myself." Nicole stated, and dug into the bag to retrieve a fresh roll of gauze and bandage. She used another antiseptic-soaked cotton swab to clean the area around Wynonna's sutures.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why are you so stubborn!?" Nicole scolded, being pushed over her limits already. She glared at Wynonna, breathing heavy and deep, which seemed to shut Wynonna up, as she looked away with dismay. 

Shaking her head, Nicole slid her hand under Wynonna's arm, pressing her palm against the warm underside of Wynonna's arm, and began wrapping the gauze around the wound.

Nicole sighed, wrapping the roll around Wynonna's arm several times, keeping it loose enough to allow air to circulate.

"I can't tell you, because if I did... It would... It would change things..." Nicole breathed, tying the loose ends of the bandage together.

"Change is good." Wynonna swallowed, and Nicole looked up at her.

Their eyes met like stones flicking against each other, and the spark that erupted travelled deep within both of their bones.

"Really?"

"Want me to show you?" Wynonna suggested, and Nicole gave a soft nod, her eyes already wandering down to Wynonna's lips.

It wasn't hesitant in any way, but there was a precise determination that lingered within the air, like a slow tide of water immersing them.

Nicole shut her eyes and parted her lips, her hand settling on Wynonna's thigh, as she leaned forward. Wynonna watched Nicole for a moment, just the sight of her, waiting to be touched and felt, had arousal swirling around the pit of Wynonna's stomach.

Wynonna slid her free hand around the back of Nicole's head, tangling her fingers within her messy red hair and tugging Nicole forward, punching a loud gasp out of her lips. Wynonna leaned down, shutting her eyes, and they met in the middle, lips slotting into each other.

A moan escaped Nicole's mouth, rumbling between their mouths, as she surged forward, tilting her head, trying to taste every inch of Wynonna's lips and mouth, her hands sliding up Wynonna's thigh, to her hips.

Wynonna opened her mouth, prodding her tongue inside Nicole's lips, as she moved back on her seat, pulling Nicole up, onto her lap with her free hand. It helped that Nicole was so keen, and straddled Wynonna's hips willingly, hands sliding around her neck, avoiding her wound, as Wynonna dragged her hands up Nicole's waist and slid them up her back, under her threadbare t-shirt, the touch causing Nicole to shiver and hum into their heated kiss. 

Their chests rocked together, both of them cautiously avoiding any touching near Wynonna's wound, as Nicole rubbed against Wynonna's center, tongue circling Wynonna's, grazing against the roof of Wynonna's tongue, as they kissed -no, scratch that- made out, complete with the moaning and the inappropriate groping and grinding.

Something must've brushed against Wynonna's wound because all at once, she pulled back and groaned.

"Shit, I'm so sorry-" Nicole began, holding onto Wynonna's shoulder for support, eyes studying the bandaging and then Wynonna's face. 

Wynonna shook her head, mumbling not you, and panted to catch her breath.

"Fuck-" Wynonna hissed, and surged forward, lips latching onto the bottom of Nicole's neck, over her collar bone, sucking a crimson bruise onto the flesh, as Nicole moaned. 

Wynonna simply let her lips wander around Nicole's neck, reaching up to nip at her jaw and drop kisses and licks down her neck.

Somehow, Nicole managed to clasp her shoulders and push Wynonna away from her neck, bearing her eyes into the other's, as she tried to speak in her dazed state.

"I want to taste you... But not here-"

"Hmm..." Wynonna hummed, nuzzling her nose against Nicole's neck.

"Wynonna? Wynonna... No, stop-"

Wynonna pulled away, gazing up at Nicole.

"I don't want to do This on a toilet. We have a bed." Nicole said, with grave seriousness, and Wynonna tried not to snort.

"What are we doing here then?" Wynonna prompted, and followed Nicole as they both stood up, barely any space for them together, and headed out of the bathroom, hands laced within each other.

"Nicole?"

Wynonna halted and tugged at Nicole's hand, causing her to lose momentum and crash back against Wynonna's chest.

"Hmm?"

"I'm in love with you." Wynonna murmured against Nicole's nape, sliding a hand around the other's stomach.

Nicole smiled, setting one hand atop Wynonna's hand on her stomach, the other one reaching up to caress Wynonna's cheek.

"I'm in love with you too."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wynonna asked, and Nicole turned around in her arms, sliding her own hands around Wynonna's neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared you wouldn't love me back..."

"Me too..."

They stared at each other, simply taking in each other's company, and how they can touch each other, kiss each other, love each other, without anyone or anything holding them back.

"We're dumbasses, aren't we?"

"Yes... But I wouldn't change a thing about this."

Wynonna's face softened, and for once, she could hold Nicole in her arms, and feel like that's where she belonged. Because she did.

"Neither would I." Wynonna whispered hoisting Nicole up who instantly wrapped her legs around Wynonna's hips. Nicole licked Wynonna's lips several times, coating heavy amount of saliva on Wynonna's lips and   
connected their lips in another messy kiss.

Wynonna raced to the bedroom and slammed the door with haste.


End file.
